


Under Again

by xenakis



Category: Inception (2010), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Desire!Eames really doesn't care for specificity, Dream!Arthur is not amused, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the PASIV program had started sending trigger-happy soldiers down into the Dreaming, Morpheus had had no choice but to take the matter into his own hands. </p><p>Desire -bored and precariously back into the Dream King's good graces- had offered to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Again

**Author's Note:**

> Because how perfect would it be if Arthur was actually [Dream](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_\(comics\)), gone undercover to keep an eye on Dreamshare, while [Desire](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Desire_\(DC_Comics\)) did what it does best as Eames the Forger?


End file.
